De regreso a camelot
by leyendamd
Summary: 2 años despues del incidente con el falso rey arturo en estos 2 años nadie le crello a sonic cuando conto la historia de camelot diciendole que seguramente era un sueño y que todo ese tiempo estuvo haciendo el bago pero pero se reunira con sus viejos camaradas de la mesa redonda para enfrentar un nuevo peligro.Y los celos de amy hacia cierta felina con armadura, contiene OC


_**HOLA! HOLA!**_

_**Mis queridos lectores de fanfiction**_

_**Soy leyendamd y aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de sonic y el caballero negro**_

_**Llevaba un tiempo decidiendo que escribir sin decidirme entre 5 ideas pero aquí les presento mi primer fic subiré este primer capitulo si les gusta dejen reviews para saber si continuar porque sin su apoyo no sabría si continuar o no**_

**Sonic te hedgehog no me pertenece y bla bla bla y mas basura legal COMENCEMOS!**

**Prologo:¿Volveré algún día?**

Era un día con el clima tortuoso y el cielo encapotado, las nubes negras no dejaban ver ni un ápice de aquel maravilloso cielo azul que se veía en el mundo humano, pero eso no era impedimento para cierto erizo azul que había subido al tejado a tomar su siesta de la tarde en casa de su amigo chris a quien habían decidido visitar, además de buscar las chaos emeralds, pero este estaba no concentrado en la visita ni en las carcajadas, golpes y gritos que se oían dentro de la casa, no, este miraba al cielo mientras un recuerdo cursaba por su mente, un día que vio el cielo en un estado muy similar mientras caía del mismo de espaldas con un chili dog en cada mano. Así es, estaba pensando en aquel día que fue invocado en camelot por aquella chica que recordaba como si fuera su vecina: Merlina se llamaba, y a pesar de todo lo que esta hizo el nunca le guardo rencor.

No es como si no recordara y aun mas extrañara a los que eran sus leales caballeros de la mesa redonda pero mas importante aun sus grandes amigos y compañeros que permanecieron con el tras le derrota del falso rey Arturo. Y es que después de este suceso el se quedo en camelot aproximadamente 2 meses delegando la protección de mobius a knuckles, tails y shadow.

En este tiempo todo el mundo se extraño por la misteriosa desaparición del erizo. NO hace falta mencionar a detalle la preocupación de cream, amy, cheese y la señora vanilla. Ni tampoco la sarta de golpiza que le dieron entre todos cuando volvió a aparecer (Lo que lo dejo incapacitado 1 semana mas).

Pero volviendo al tema principal, también recordaba lo que había hecho esos 2 meses: perfeccionarse con la espada, aprender magia básica, dirigir al reino y su tarea favorita y mas emocionante: La caza y exterminio de los grupos restantes de soldados oscuros.

Sonrió para si mismo al recordar todo aquello y aquellas personas.

Lancelot: Aquel guerrero serio pero honorable y con un gran sentido del compañerismo que era idéntico a su casi hermano shadow.

Gawain: El caballero mas testarudo y directo de la mesa redonda además de el mas orgulloso y a veces melodramático de sus allegados además de lucir un carácter y una apariencia idénticas a la de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Perceval: El a pesar de ser su rey le tenia gran admiración porque en ese mundo las mujeres no combatían pero a pesar de eso ella enfrento el desafió llegando hasta lo mas alto y obteniendo el titulo de: sir .Aunque de señor no tuviera ni un diente.

Pero al llegar a este pensamiento fue que se dio cuenta. Aquella felina tenia un lugar permanente en su mente cada movimiento, cada expresión, cada gesto, cada cosa la recordaba y sintió un extraño sentimiento de calidez al recordar aquella chica pelivioleta.

(me pregunto si algún día Volveré) – Pensó para si el erizo azul. Pero en ese justo momento alguien o mas bien algo llego a sacarlo de sus cavilaciones, una roca que le fue aventada por uno de sus amigos – QUIEN FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE ME LANZO LA PUTA PIEDRA – Vocifero furioso el susodicho asomándose por el lado de la casa de donde provino el proyectil, mientras sujetaba su nariz.

Deja de ser tan fresa y baja de ahí – dijo el echidna rojo mientras lanzaba una segunda piedra que impacto de lleno en la entrepierna de sonic – knuckles, hijo puta…. – dijo sonic con un hilito de voz quebrada por el llanto y el dolor proferido a sus "hijos", mientras caía de la casa y enterraba la cara en el suelo.

Aja como les iba diciendo – Dijo tails para evitar pelea – las lecturas indican que en una cueva como a 90 kilómetros al oeste, esta escondida la chaos emerald que nos hace falta para completar las 7 y debemos tomarla antes de que eggman se nos adelante – explico pacientemente el pequeño kitsune- dicho esto, iremos knuckles, sonic, shadow y yo – pero como nada es perfecto y la planeación estaba saliendo a la perfección pues…-

Y PORQUE NO PUEDO IR HE?! –soltó en un tono alto amy- o es que acaso creen que no puedo con ello?- dijo en tono amenazador mientras sacaba su martillo.-

N-n-no es que no puedas con ello, es solo que no sabemos que podemos encontrar- dijo rápidamente el pequeño zorro amarillo intentando convencerla, escondido detrás de sonic. A sabiendas de que si amy iba estaría dando lata toda la misión quedándose prácticamente encima del mismo- Pero puedo quedarme contigo en el tornado. Después de todo tu solo vas para transporte- Replico la niña rosa, empezando a caminar hacia el tornado.-

Que hago? , Que hago?...Ya se!-dijo el erizo azul para si mismo mientras iba hacia tails y le susurraba el plan al oído- Lo tienes?- preguntó- Lo tengo- respondió el pequeño mientras se escabullía contándole el plan a los otros dos, que empezaron a moverse también detrás de el sin ser vistos por amy- Bueno aquí voy- se dijo el erizo azul, mientras caminaba hacia la chica- Amy!- exclamo el erizo lo bastante alto para centrar todas las miradas en el.

Que pasa?- pregunto la chica dándose la vuelta y acercándose a el- Lo que pasa no es que no puedas si no que si estuvieras ahí estaría muy preocupado- Dijo con la mejor vos de galán que le salio. Mientras que amy esperanzada y con corazones en los ojos le pregunto con voz de enamorada- en serio?.

Claro que es en serio-continuo-No me perdonaría si algo te pasara me dolería mucho y…y…y- decía el. Sudando frío pues se le habían acabado las frases-y que?- pregunto la chica algo molesta-y… TAILS AHORA!- Grito corriendo hacia el aeroplano donde estaban los otros tres.

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG VEN AQUÍ AHORA!- grito la chica tratando de alcanzarlo sin éxito- Nos vemos amy.- dijo este corriendo a toda velocidad. Hasta que la perdió de vista. Luego miro al cielo y pensó: (me pregunto si realmente volveré algún día)-Siguió este sin saber lo que le esperaba, mas pronto de lo que pensaba…..

_**Bueno este es el prologo1 esperen el 2 pronto estará pero solo si les gusta**_

_**Sino lo eliminare y haré como que nada paso que solo alucine por exceso de stres por mi hermana menor **_

_**Pero si les gusta continuare con la historia**_

_**Mas adelante pondré el romance en mayor o menor grado tal vez lemon**_

_**Pero de lo que pueden estar seguros es que habrá gilipolleces por montón excepto por algunos capítulos donde la seriedad será necesaria**_

_**Se despide de ustedes su nuevo, querido, apuesto, y caballeroso servidor leyendamd **_

_**NOS LEEMOS y buenos(as) días, tardes, noches o lapsus de coma y/o droga CHAU!**_


End file.
